From Afar
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: A little perspective of Klaine from someone else's eyes. One-Shot.


_I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been so busy because school started again and I'm in my final year at school so I have been looking at university, and trying to get a job, etc. Stress! But I managed to write this for you guys and I hope I find more time to write. Probably not this week because I have an important hospital appointment but maybe next week! :)_

* * *

He sees them from afar at first. Just the two of them walking hand in hand as they make their way through the park. Thomas knows that a lot of people still would turn their nose up at them and damn them to hell, or some religious crap like that…

Even at his age of 72, Thomas knows that love is love, no matter who between. Yes, he was raised in a Christian household and yes he was told that marriage is between a man and a woman, but as he grew older and matured into his own self instead of the mould his parents put him in, he realised that life isn't so black and white. He may not have had to deal with things like this first hand, not having being married or even gay himself but… he's seen others around him struggle with the realisation and issues that sexuality in our time and age can cause.

He had a roommate back in college who he always thought was gay and it was only then that he truly woke up and saw the internal battle his friend went through. For the first two years Edward never admitted it to him, and Thomas didn't mind, he waited until he was ready, but even then it was hard for him. Edward's parents didn't take it well, even cut him off and left him to fend the last two years of college in New York by himself. Of course Thomas helped him, how could not? He was there for all the emotional turmoil, but… eventually Edward found his feet. He got a good job when he left college and five years after that he met Paul. He found a community in which he was accepted and really started to enjoy life again.

Thomas hadn't seen him around much after that, he heard him and Paul moved out of state, but he wasn't sure. He was always grateful for Edward, even if he saw it the other way round, but he Edward gave him a very valuable life lesson. Love is love.

He couldn't help how he felt about men no more than Thomas could with women. It was as simple as that.

And as Thomas watches the young couple make their way down the path towards him, he observes their behaviour. One was slightly taller than the other, probably more stylish looking, with his chestnut hair swooped up carefully and his hand tightly linked with his partner. His hair curling wildly and his outfit very similar to what Thomas would wear back in the 50's, bowtie and all.

The stopped at the bench across from him, and Thomas couldn't help but look. The way they are around each other seems so… _natural._ Like they were meant to be with each other. They sit tightly together, hands clasped, the short one with his head on the other's shoulder and talking ever so quietly. They were so lost in their own little world they didn't even notice that Thomas was sitting across from them. He watched as stylish kissed bowties (He had to call them something) forehead, and his face smiled so wide, beaming even, whilst his eyes lit up. He looked at him as if he was his whole world, like life didn't exist if he wasn't there with him.

Stylish brought his left hand around to cover their intertwined hands and Thomas caught a glimpse of the bright reflection coming from his ring finger. It's new, he could tell, no wonder they're so happy. It's deep and profound love, he can see it in their eyes. Then bowtie whispers something into his ear and stylish blushes, going very red in the face, almost comically, and bowtie just chuckles, like he's done this a million times before.

Not two minutes later do they stand up and briskly walk away, obviously in a hurry to get home. Thomas laughs quietly to himself as he watches as bowtie just pinches his ass a little and stylish squeaks indignantly, blushing furiously. In fact Thomas can still see his blush when they reach the park gate.

Thomas likes to think he'll see them again one day. Maybe with matching rings…


End file.
